The invention relates generally to sand compaction apparatus.
The invention also relates to devices for producing unbalanced or shaking forces.
More particularly, the invention relates to sand compaction devices or apparatus including devices for generating shaking forces. Still more particularly, the invention relates to sand compaction apparatus for casting articles from plastic or foam patterns which are embedded in foundry sand and which evaporate upon contact with molten metal.